lostcontextfandomcom-20200215-history
CLC Timeline
-------Pre-History------- IGN Kinda Funny Colin's Last Stand The Kinda Funny Justice For Blake Movement & the rise of Brian Diaz's Batman persona The "No memes, this is a place for serious conversation" debate Colin's Last Stand: The New Deal Blake Pobst's Exodus & the creation of Colin's Lost Context (CLC) -------The Golden Age------- Early weeb versions of CLC's logos are created by Oliver Eldon (R.I.P.) as well as a Mouse-Chan version of Colin's mouse The arrival of Tony AKA The Black Spoon Tony immediately gets admin'd & names the group "Kill Whitey" Beginning of the CLC Report (and at some point, the AI Podcast) Blake introduces daily meme themes, with rhyming group names ("Such And Such Memes For This And That Teens") The FaceApp Week where CLC guys lusted after one another's female versions Gay Porn Thursday Wholesome Fridays & the creation of our cult religion The first CLC merch is created The group is renamed to Lost Context, even though still referred to as CLC, and Cody makes a new official logo The Roast of Andrew "When they gather" Lavagnino The Snitch Hunt & the creation of the secret Cheers group Tara arrives and brings feminism to CLC, which doesn't go well The group struggle for adminship and the growth of the admin chat Zucc murders Brian Brodges �� CLC finds Rameen's line (autism) & he leaves Brian tries growing the group, invites a couple DC9 girls, and pisses off several jealous CLC females Randall Savage becomes famous for breastfeeding photos Menstrual Blood Wednesday Music To Our Ears is created Brian's house burns down The Lost Context Podcast is created The Introduction Hobo Brian & Brian's vlogs (with beer mail!) Lost Context Gaming podcast is created The pedo article controversy, the banning of pedo defenders, and the rage quitting of Blake Pobst The Testosterone Fueled Gypsy Saga and the eventual exodus of Tanya and Hopkins The first ever CLC Meme Tournament The Zuccing gets worse and CLC MeWe is created Lisa Spiders (AKA Linda Hotdogs) arrives at CLC MeWe Lisa Spiders posts her nudes, gets mocked, and rage quits CLC MeWe, after sending Cody a long angry letter CLC MeWe gets flooded with porn and then dies CLC Discord arises and grows in popularity with movie nights, jukebox sessions, and evening chats The creation of Castles & Context Brian and Tara have a falling out and Discord nights die CLC spams Kj with Trash Doves The creation of LCP DnD Castles and Context falls apart and eventually morphs into a Tuesday night game with LCP DnD instead -------The Dark Ages------- The Mystery and Investigation of Pippy Diperson The admin chat is re-created The Death of Pippy Diperson The Real Admin Chat™ and a fake admin chat are formed Tara joins the AI Podcast and it becomes The Jew & The Shrew Facebook abolishes frequent group name changes The Zucc of the original CLC, then named "Let's all r*pe Alex memes for we follow Cody's lead teens!" CLC 2 tries but never excels The Brandon-pocalypse Tara leaves The Jew & The Shrew, and it becomes The Jew & The Crew, with Tim and Sergio as co-hosts The Glitzgrieg Podcast is created with Tara and Sergio Sergio leaves The Jew and The Crew Oliver Eldon dies or gets arrested or something �� The Zucc of the second CLC, then named "Joey getting pegged memes for it's more than a couple fingers teens!" CLC 3 The second CLC Meme Tournament The Cody-Tara Schism CFC is created ------- The Renaissance ------- TBA